Winter Squash
:For more uses, see Squash (disambiguation). 225px |strength = 2 |health = 6 |cost = 4 |set = Premium |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Smarty |tribe = Squash Plant |trait = None |ability = When a Zombie or Gravestone becomes frozen, destroy it. |flavor text = "My complexion is more of a summer."}} Winter Squash is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 4 to play and has 2 /6 . It does not have any traits, and its ability instantly destroys all zombies, including those in gravestones, that receive the Freeze effect. This ability persists until all Winter Squashes are removed from the field. Origins It is based on the plant in real life with the same name. Its appearance is based on the plant in Plants vs. Zombies with a similar appearance, and also a pun on "winter," referring to its ice blue color, icicles, earmuffs, and shivering motions, which are commonly associated with winter. Statistics *'Class:' Smarty *'Tribe:' Squash Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When a Zombie or Gravestone becomes frozen, destroy it. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Super-Rare Card description "My complexion is more of a summer." Update history Update 1.2.11 *Rarity change: Uncommon → Rare *Replaced Carrotillery in the Ally Pack. Update 1.4.14 *Animation change: Winter Squash now blows ice shards at the frozen zombie, compared to simply breathing at it before. Update 1.16.10 *Rarity change: Rare → Super-Rare * Update 1.22.12 *Ability wording change: Winter Squash's ability now mentions that it also destroys frozen gravestones. Strategies With Winter Squash is a very useful plant, most of it due to its useful ability. It is one of the key plants in a Freeze deck, as it instantly destroys any zombie regardless of stats, as long as it gets frozen. This allows you to easily deal with any threat, as even one spells doom to a zombie, even ones as powerful as Zombot 1000 or . is another example of such a card, as Winter Melon's Splash Damage trait allows it to freeze up to 3 zombies per attack, instantly destroying all of them. Cool Bean can benefit this plant if you are against heroes that rely on gravestones as Cool Bean can freeze all gravestones and in turn, Winter Squash can destroy them. And finally, Jolly Holly can destroy zombies next door while dealing a lot of damage in the way. Even if you only consider its stats, it is still a decent plant. While its strength is poor, it has 6 health, which lets it survive a hit or two from most zombies. However, without any Freezing cards, it is much less useful, so remember to include them in your deck if you decide to use this. As Green Shadow and Nightcap, you can use boosting tricks to avoid it getting destroyed by Rolling Stone, Weed Spray, and Celestial Custodian, but beware of Rocket Science if you boost it too much, though. Against Combined with its high health and its ability, Winter Squash is annoying and dangerous at the same time. It can wreak a lot of havoc upon your zombies, especially if your opponent is running a Freeze '''deck. However, it is not invincible and has quite a lot of counters. Playing Deadly''' zombies is one of them, as they instantly destroy Winter Squash in one attack. Since it has 2 strength, Rolling Stone, Weed Spray, and Celestial Custodian (when played in an environment) are good choices against it, and as a last resort, you can play Locust Swarm to instantly destroy it. Be careful playing Mixed-Up Gravedigger while this is on the field, as if your opponent plays a Cool Bean, all your zombies will be destroyed. Gallery Trivia *It is the only instant-kill card that cannot instantly destroy fighters by itself. *It is one of two plants to have the word "winter" in its name, the other being Winter Melon. **Unlike Winter Melon, however, Winter Squash does not freeze zombies, but destroys frozen ones instead. *It is one of the five plant cards with the ability to instantly destroy zombies that is not in the class, the others being , Shamrocket, , and . *Unlike , Winter Squash doesn't squash zombies, but attacks like all other plant fighters do. **It is also in the Smarty class instead of Solar. ***But like Squash, Winter Squash's ability instantly destroys a zombie. Category:Squash cards Category:Instant-kill cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Ice plants Category:Instant-kill plants